Death And Rebirth
by poachedpears
Summary: Based on the Silmarillion. The world is coming to an end. Eru revealed that when the last chord rings everything will end. Arda or the current Earth wil be no more and the oath of Feanor and his sons continues.


Title: Death and Rebirth.  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
Date: 10/3/2004  
  
Author: Scichan Hirameki  
  
It was not known when the known world evolved. When the next chord of Eru was struck, the Valar knew of the death and rebirth of Arda. What was once Middle Earth was now known as Earth. Man became replaced as the overall dominant species and all notion of the Valar, Illuvatar and greatness of Middle earth was lost.   
  
It was then at the brink of chaos Eru brought out another hidden note, the last one, the last rhythm to finally bring peace and the costly price of the end to the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kris stood her ground as she felt another tremor shaking the ground. The tremor wasn't anything compared to the one she experienced six months ago. That earthquake had been strong enough to topple over much of the tiny country. The wasteland that was the glorious city of Kuba is not nothing more than stone and mere memory. Tall buildings were now grounded to rubble, not many of the populace survived. Most that survived either became cruel cynics or traumatised psychotics.  
  
It was curious that after the occurrence of the earthquake many beasts that reeked of gloom and evil appeared. These fell beasts, there was no other fitting word for them, hunted and killed those that didn't run away fast enough. Those beasts were clever and cruel, and most of the times they were accompanied by humanoid creatures, orcs, that was even crueller then the beast itself.   
  
It had occurred that not all the tales that she had heard during her childhood were lies. Most seem to be twisted truths to make them appear believable. After six months of virtual solitude with nobody except Meia, a ghost or a Maia for company and the occasional survivor she had begun to believe that she was the only sane one left. Scavenging through the rubble the fourteen-year-old had barely managed to find enough things to survive.  
  
For now, she had work to do. Meia had alerted her of a gathering of a group of the orcs near to her current hideout. She couldn't afford for them to find her place. Armed with only a knife, bow and arrows (guns were outlawed long time ago), she searched for her quarry.   
  
The silence was unnerving. The beasts usually make a racket every where they went. As she crept closer she sensed a strange power in the air. There was a displaced feeling to the air. There was a soft glow coming from the north. She'd learnt that it was best not to follow the lights whenever she was travelling. It had led to many misadventures in the past. Ignoring her own advice, she went forward, as if she was being pulled just by the glow of the light.  
  
As she wandered closer she heard the cackle of the nearby orcs, judging from the delight, she guessed that they had food, man-flesh as they called it. Another human had been caught. Kris peered through the crumbling stone walls to see who they had.  
  
"Another psycho I guess," she thought. "Those people never did know when to get away." A strangled cry went through the air. The person she saw wasn't as she expected. Fear and panic were broadcasted clearly through those jet black eyes. The hair, now dirty and tangled, showed that he'd taken care of it well. And a very familiar face...  
  
"A boy... they had a boy." She gasped in disbelief. The children should have perished long ago. The boy was barely eight years old. But he had an older look to him.   
  
"N-no... Let go of me!!!" The child struggled with his captors. The fear in him increased as he saw one of them approaching him with their swords. "Somebody help me!!!" His cries rang loud and clear into her. No, she couldn't let him die like the others.   
  
Just as something in her snapped, she found herself filled with a wrath she never felt before. She strung her arrow and bent her bow. Quickly she killed the approaching orc. Running forward, she killed the ones holding the boy and was gone just as the confusion settled down.  
  
Quickly, she found refuge within a stable tunnel. Hidden from sight, she undid the boys bonds who'd gone into shock. Roughly she shook the boy. "Kid! Oi, Kid! Answer me here!" The boy blinked rapidly and gave out a strangled cry. It would have come out if she didn't cover his mouth. "Shh... it's alright." The look in his eyes still showed his fear. "Are you okay?" A nod from the boy gave her a slight relief. Telling him to be silent, she pointed up. Vibrations from the stomping of feet moved the tunnel. Then there was silence.  
  
"Kid, what's your name?" She asked when she felt the danger had passed. When she didn't get an answer she turned towards him in annoyance. Her retort was lost as she saw him looking at Meia with an amazed look.   
  
Meia was floating in front of him her face showed much reverence. "I bid you a welcome back," she said, bowing. "Lord Fëanor."  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
